Donatello
Donatello ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Franchise. Generelles Profil thumb|left|157px|Donatello's Bo (2012 Serie)Donatello ist das Technik-Genie der Gruppe. Mit seinen Kenntnissen im Bereich der Computertechnologie und der Kraftfahrzeugmechanik erschafft er den Turtles stets nützliche Hilfsmittel, die ihnen den Kampf gegen das Böse erleichtern. Im Kampf verlässt sich Donatello auf seinen Bo. Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob Donatello älter als Raphael ist oder nicht. Es ist jedoch wahrscheinlicher, dass Donatello der Zweitjüngste der Turtles ist, da er und Michelangelo sich sehr gut verstehen und die beiden auch oft gemeinsam über Raphael herziehen, genau so wie es kleine Brüder häufig tun. Unter anderem ist es auch so, dass Raphael sich Donatello, und natürlich auch Michelangelo, gegenüber sehr beschützerisch verhält, anders als bei Leonardo. Donatello ist der ruhigste und liebenswürdigste der Turtles. Er ist zurückhaltend, verständnisvoll, sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich. Er interessiert sich sehr für Technik und besitzt nicht nur außerordentliche Intelligenz, sondern auch großes Allgemeinwissen. Man könnte sagen, er weiß alles. Donatello wendet nur sehr ungern Gewalt an, denn sie widerstrebt ihm. Am liebsten hält er sich in seinem Labor auf und erfindet allerhand atemberaubende Sachen. Durch sein Interesse an Technik und dergleichen ist er sehr leicht abzulenken; auch während eines Kampfes philosophiert er lieber über die außergewöhnlichen Waffen seiner Gegner, als sich auf's Kämpfen zu konzentrieren. Ein weiterer Grund für seine mangelnde Konzentration ist die Tatsache, dass er sich um einiges mehr um seine Brüder sorgt, als um sich selbst. Donatello sind seine Brüder enorm wichtig - er würde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Leben für sie opfern. Dies wird sichtbar, wenn seine Feinde ihm beispielsweise nicht mit seinem eigenen Tod, sondern mit dem seiner Brüder drohen. Wenn einer seiner Brüder aus irgendeinem Grund in Schwierigkeiten gerät, wird Donatello immer der Erste sein, der ihm zu Hilfe eilt. Mirage Comics thumb|Donatello (Mirage) In den Mirage Comics hat Donatello sich viel seines Wissens durch seine verschiedenen Abenteuer angeeignet. Besonders die Begegnungen mit Außerirdischen wie den Utroms hat dazu beigetragen, dass er viel über Technologie weiß, was nicht mal die klügsten Köpfe der Welt wissen. Er hat viel erlebt, was ihn charakterlich sicher sehr geprägt hat, z.B. seine Begegnung mit Kirby.''Micro Series #2: Donatello'' Trotz allem ist Donatello jemand, der Probleme lieber ausdiskutiert, als sie mit Gewalt zu bekämpfen. Dennoch kommt bei ihm manchmal auch eine „dunkle Seite“ zum Vorschein. So hatte er jahrelang Baxters Überreste versteckt, nachdem die Turtles ihn besiegt hatten.TMNT Volume 2 #9 Später tötete er ihn dann mit den Worten „Verrotte in der Hölle“ mit einem Triceraton-Blaster, als Stockman sich geweigert hatte ihm zu helfen, April zu retten.''TMNT Volume 4 #9'' Nach einem Unfall mit Utrom-Technologie wurde Donatello auf die Größe einer Action-Figur geschrumpft. Dieser Zustand konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden.''TMNT Volume 4 #21'' Donatello wusste sich aber zu helfen und baute einen Roboter, den er von innen steuern konnte. Außerdem scheint es, als wäre Donatello der Turtle, der am längsten lebt.''Plastron Cafe'' #1 Image Comics thumb|left|251px|Donatello als Cyborg (Image Comics)Für Donatello fing es in den Image Comics nicht gut an, da er schon auf der ersten Seite der Serie von Cyborgs erschossen wurde.''TMNT Volume 3 #1'' Er überlebte dies zwar, stürzte jedoch zusammen mit einem der Cyborgs aus einem Helikopter und verschmolz dabei mit diesem. Die Verschmelzung blieb permanent, sodass Donatello in den Image Comics nie wieder der alte wurde. Diese krasse Veränderung hatte zur Folge, dass die CPU des Cyborgs und Donatello häufig um die Vorherrschaft des Körpers kämpften. Auch schien Donatello um einiges aggressiver geworden zu sein. So erschoss er einige Kunoichi, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.''TMNT Volume 3 #5'' Archie Comics thumb|Donatello gewinnt bei Stump Intergalactic WrestlingDa die Archie Comics auf dem Cartoon (1987) basieren, ist der Charakter von Donatello in beiden Versionen ungefähr gleich. Es ist aber anzumerken, dass er im Laufe der Serie ernster wird als sein Cartoon-Gegenstück. {C} So gewinnt er einmal bei Stump Intergalactic Wrestling,TMNT Adventures #37 wird fast vom Turnstone kontrolliert (was beinahe zur Zerstörung der Dimension X geführt hätte)TMNT Adventures #49 / #50 und baut 100 Jahre in der Zukunft einen Time Slip Generator.TMNT Adventures #42 IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Donatello in seinem früheren Leben (IDW Comics)In den IDW Comics ist Donatello, genau wie seine Brüder, eine Reinkarnation der Söhne von Hamato Yoshi, die im mittelalterlichen Japan vom Shredder ermordet wurden. Er begann sein neues Leben in der Gegenwart als Wasserschildkrötenjunges, das im Labor von StockGen Research, Inc., Baxter Stockmans Genetiklabor, als Versuchskaninchen für ein Experiment herhalten sollte, mit dem natürlich gepanzerte Supersoldaten herangezüchtet werden sollten. Einige Ninja versuchten, sich der Turtles und diverser anderer Forschungsergebnisse aus dem Laboratorium, darunter ein Supersoldatenmutagen, zu bemächtigen. Das Eingreifen seines ebenfalls wiedergeborenen Vaters, jetzt eine Laborratte, führte dazu, dass die Turtles und Splinter mit einem Chemikaliencocktail benetzt wurden, der sie letztendlich zu Mutanten machte. Als der Techniker und Hobbywissenschaftler unter den Turtles ist Donatello auch derjenige, der die Welt am realistischsten sieht. Er betrachtet die Welt nach Zahlen und greifbaren Fakten. Aus diesem Grund zweifelt er am meisten daran, dass er, seine Brüder und ihr Vater Splinter ein gemeinsames früheres Leben gehabt haben. Deswegen gerät er oft mit Leonardo, der die Dinge etwas sensibler betrachtet und seinem Vater blind vertraut, in Streit, wenn Realismus und Gefühl in einer bestimmten Situation nicht ganz zueinander passen. Ansonsten ist Donatello ein Wissenschaftsfanatiker, der gerne unter dem Namen "Duz_Machines_84" auftritt (wobei die Zahl eine Anspielung auf das Entstehungsjahr der Franchise darstellt und der Rest des Onlinenamens - original: "Does Machines" - dem Original-Titelsong der 1987iger Serie entnommen wurde) und keine Gelegenheit verpassen will, die neuesten technischen Errungenschaften näher in Augenschein nehmen zu dürfen. Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|130px|Donatello (1987 Serie)In der Classic Cartoon Serie war Donatello der fröhliche Techniker, der schon früh die wildesten Erfindungen bastelte. So hat er z.B. in kürzester Zeit den Turtle Van und den Turtle Zeppelin gebaut und später sogar sein eigenes tragbares Dimensionsportal. In dieser Version ist er um einiges offener und fröhlicher, obwohl er noch immer gern für sich allein rumbastelt. Aber er ist durchaus einer fröhlichen Surf-Runde mit seinen Brüdern nicht abgeneigt. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|150px|Donatello (2003 Serie)Der 2K3 Donatello ist irgendwie eine Mischung des Mirage und des Classic Cartoon Donatellos. Er ist weniger ernst als der Mirage Donatello und schüttelt die unglaublichsten Erfindungen aus dem Ärmel. Auf der anderen Seite zeigt er doch wieder ruhigere Momente; z.B. nach seinem Abenteuer mit Kirby,"Hommage an Jack" welches ihn ja schon in den Mirage Comics geprägt hat. In dieser Inkarnation ist Donatello nicht nur in Elektronik und Mechanik bewandert; er ist generell das Universalgenie unter den Turtles und kennt sich in einer ganzen Reihe von wissenschaftlichen Gebieten aus. Daher findet er sich schnell in Situationen zurecht, die technisches, wissenschaftliches oder geschichtliches Wissen erfordern. Darüber hinaus schließt er schnell Freundschaft mit Leuten, die seine intellektuelle Leidenschaft teilen, wie April, Professor Honeycutt und Cody. (Im Verlauf der Serie wird in der Tat eine potenzielle Romanze zwischen Don und April angesprochen, die aber nicht realisiert wurde.) Donatello ist womöglich der Einfühlsamste der Turtles. Seine emotionale Seite kommt sehr stark zum Vorschein, als Splinter in den Weiten des Cyberspaces verloren geht, wofür er sich die Schuld gibt, obwohl ihn seine Brüder vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollen."Karate Schooled" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|Donatello in der 2012-SerieAuch in dieser Version ist Donatello der technische und wissenschaftliche Wunderknabe der Turtles, mit einem Spezialinteresse für Computer. Ein spezielles, humorvolles Charakteristikum ist die Angewohnheit, sich (zum Missfallen seiner Brüder) nur um der Korrektheit willen in langatmigen, komplizierten Erklärungen zu verlieren, sobald die Sprache auf irgendetwas Technisches oder Wissenschaftliches kommt. Er ist auch für die Erfindung sämtlicher Fahrzeuge und anderem Zubehör der Turtles verantwortlich (siehe z.B. Shellraiser, Turtle Patrol Buggy und Metallkopf). Des Weiteren wird Donatello besonders hier als recht feinfühliger Charakter dargestellt, der besser als seine Brüder mit den Menschen sympathisieren kann. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit April O'Neil verknallt er sich augenblicklich in sie, was am Ende zu ihrem ersten freundlichen Kontakt mit den Menschen an der Oberfläche führt. Obwohl er dessen Ungeschicklichkeit und übermäßigen Begeisterung nichts abgewinnen kann, entwickelt Donatello nach und nach Sympathie für ihren Fanboy Pulverizer. Donatello hat eine bemerkbare Zahnlücke in seinem Oberkiefer und sein Stab besitzt an mindestens einem Ende eine ausfahrbare Klinge, mit der er als Speer oder Naginata geführt werden kann. The Next Mutation (1997) thumb|left|Donatello (The Next Mutation)Donatello war in "The Next Mutation" auch ein totaler Technik-Freak, der am liebsten an Computern rumbastelte oder im Internet surfte. Den größten Konflikt in der Serie hatte er mit Dr. Cornelius Quease. Da dieser ein Experte für Genetik und Mutationen war, war Donatello fasziniert von diesem scheinbar brillianten Wissenschaftler. Selbst als dieser anfing für den Drachenlord zu arbeiten, glaubte Don noch immer an das Gute in ihm und half ihm sogar bei seinen Experimenten ("Ein Doktor auf Abwegen"). Nachdem Dr. Quease Donatello aber mehrmals hintergangen hatte, erkannte Don, dass er einfach ein verrückter, böser Wissenschaftler war und bekämpfte ihn von da an. Seine Waffe war nach wie vor der Bo, doch Donatello benutzte jetzt einen metallenen Stab, den er mit einigen technischen Feinheiten versehen hatte. Filme [[Datei:Donatello_2.png|thumb|120px|Donatello (Turtles - Der Film)]]Donatello ist in den Filmen ein sehr ruhiger Charakter, der ganz besonders gern mit Michelangelo rumalbert. Er ist auch hier ein Techniker und Bastler, was aber bei Weitem nicht so ausgeprägt ist wie z.B. in der 87iger Cartoonserie. Ihn trifft es am härtesten als die Turtles rausfinden, dass ihre Mutation grundsätzlich nur ein Unfall war (Turtles 2 - Das Geheimnis des Ooze); trotzdem unterstützt er dann Prof. Jordan Perry bei der Entwicklung des Anti-Mutagens, wobei sich wieder zeigt, was für ein brillianter Geist in ihm steckt. Später bertreibt er eine EDV-Hotline, um Geld für seine Famile zu verdienen und hilft nebenbei auch noch Michelangelo mit seinem Party-Service (TMNT). Spielzeug *Für weiteres siehethumb|100px|Donnie als Actionfigur TMNT Lego hi Videospiele Als einer der Turtles ist Donatello in jedem Spiel spielbar. In "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" für den NES ist er der stärkste und gleichzeitig auch noch der Turtle mit der größten Reichweite. Bei den meisten Spielen ist er aber der langsamste Turtle (als Ausgleich zu seiner großen Reichweite mit seinem Bo Stab). Donatello (Out of the Shadows).png|Donatello (Out Of The Shadows) Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Siehe auch *April O'Neil *Kirby *Leatherhead *Professor Honeycutt *Jhanna *Adam McKay *Harold Lillja *Schwerkraftausgleicher *Pulverizer Einzelnachweise en:Donatello Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten